


【唐柯】祝蛇健康

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 他知道他们都有过很多其他的选择，另外的可能性——不是所有的迷宫都只有一条出口。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 9





	【唐柯】祝蛇健康

**Author's Note:**

> 现pa，骨科无差  
> BGM: 《無能》österreich

Ⅰ  
他不在家的时候多弗来过了。没带走什么，倒是留下半瓶红酒，两只高脚杯，其中一只上还留有唇印，深浆果色，是多弗的女人留下的。

他是如何得知的？凌晨两点，她上门拜访，颇为礼貌地敲门，三下，隔一小会儿，又三下。她问这是唐吉诃德先生的家吗？他靠在门框上困得睁不开眼，脑袋里像是塞满了棉花。但他后悔应门了。他摇摇头——不是那个唐吉诃德。

女人笑笑，跻身上来，用纤细的胳膊抱住他，将胸脯贴在他的腹上。她低低地说，已经付过钱了。他清醒过来，后退半步，胳膊肘撞在墙上，痛得轻呼，窘迫地看着她。她又笑起来，露出白而整齐的牙齿，像个小女孩似的冲他眨眼，说她只是忍不住想逗逗他。她有东西落在这儿了，出租车还在楼下等。

她灵活地从他身侧穿过，在沙发前的地毯上趴下，露出包身裙下光裸的腿根，圆润的臀。她从底下捡出件蕾丝胸罩，塞进肩上的红色手提包里，又打量起他的沙发。

还以为会弄得很脏，她庆幸道。

他听懂了，脸热起来，额角又抽痛。最近案子很多，夜晚约等于咖啡，咖啡，香烟，休息室里塞满烟头的烟灰缸。他好几天没回过家了。

她拿了东西，向他道谢，利落地出门，细长的鞋跟在寂静的公寓走廊里碰撞出嗒哒的声响。他走进卧室，躺回床上，很久都没能再睡着。

这个月的房租是多弗替他交的，他忙忘了这些事。所以多弗要用这地方也没什么不妥，是吗？他问自己。

床头灯还亮着，他蜷在毯子里，将身体调整成舒适的姿势，拿手机给多弗发短信。他写，你生活的目标不能只是为了搞砸我的生活。

半个月三起枪击案，黑帮纠纷，光是文书工作就令人痛苦不堪，他还得装作与此毫无关联，听着同事的抱怨。确实没什么关联，他和多弗有好几个月没有见过面了，从他去读警校开始，他们见面的次数就变得寥寥。他甚至不知道多弗目前住在哪里——他的兄长过去会住在每个情人的家里，男人，女人，年长的，年轻的，内敛的，活泼的。

也未免太过活泼了，他想。他一个人住，不怎么用得上沙发。至少他们没用他的床，值得庆幸。

他放下手机，疲惫如同浪潮般卷上来，眼皮变得沉重，但他仍然在想。他一边回想，一边陷入了将睡未睡的柔软黑暗之中。那里有一面灰黑色的围墙，涂满了未干的水泥，上面遍布着大大小小的凹陷，里面填着枫树叶、棕褐色的蝉蜕、麻雀的尸体、深紫色杜鹃花、光滑的鹅卵石、半只蝴蝶翅膀。他用食指往上摁，墙面却干涸了，像是块不透明的琥珀。

他垂下头，在脚边混着泥浆的积水里看见自己的脸，过长的刘海遮住了他怯生生的眼睛。他听见一个声音说，天快黑了，回家的时间到了。

他无比清醒地睁开眼，夜晚像是凝固了，似乎能听见客厅的挂钟传来的指针拨动声。他查看手机，多弗没有回复。又过了一会儿，劳累再次击溃了他，而这次，梦是透明的。

Ⅱ  
他有半天假期，便放任自己一口气睡到了午饭时间。可能是前一天没吃什么东西，起床的时候胃里在烧灼，很不好受。他打开冰箱，一股冷气冒出来，隔层里竟然有几个一次性餐盒。随便掀开一个盒盖，大概是炖肉之类的，表面的油脂已经凝固了，但看上去还是很诱人。

他在橱柜里找东西装它，倒进去的时候才发现碗小了，漫出来的酱汁流到了料理台上。装着厨房用纸的塑料盒早就空了，又找不到抹布，他去浴室拿了条灰色旧毛巾，擦干净，把碗放进微波炉里加热。

同事偶尔会打趣，说他的独身生活大概会很艰难。对于这一点，他也不是很清楚，但生活本身显然并不太严苛。他吃掉那份没完全热透的食物，将餐具放进水槽里，去浴室快速地冲了个澡，再开车去上班。

然而，他在局里的工位上还没待到五分钟，就看见有人从谈话室里走出来。那个戴着墨镜的金发高个男人也看见了他，冲他笑了笑。他没什么表情，低头继续处理表格。

他注意到多弗的右前臂被黑色的三角吊带固定在身前。想来是他的半天假期里发生了些什么，还能有什么呢，他对着电脑屏幕轻轻叹了口气。再抬头时，对方已经离开了。

过了几秒，桌子上的手机震动了一下，他收到条短信，多弗问他几点下班。不管是为了什么，他都先入为主地不太想赴约。他犹豫着，决定晚点再说，便把手机扔到一边。  
  
他想起来他还没回复的时候已经是晚上八点。不能说他弄砸了什么，但这的确不太好，他想着，却将手机塞进了裤兜里——他还是没回。但他走进阴冷的地下停车场，便发现多弗正坐在他车的引擎盖上，左手食指上摇晃着一串钥匙。他下意识摸了摸口袋，空空如也，那的确是他的。  
  
他略带不悦地拿回钥匙，拉开驾驶位的车门，坐进去。多弗也在副驾上落座，表情几乎是惬意的。他默不作声地咬了咬牙，发动汽车。戴着墨镜的男人愉快地说，这只是其中的一部分，相信我，不会占用太多时间，你的和我的。时间是宝贵的。

多弗递给他一张印刷着黑色花体字的名片，他瞥了一眼，是家餐厅的地址。他执意拒绝，摇了摇头，说他很忙，而掐着秒表睡觉真的很痛苦。

你至少应该吃过饭再睡觉，多弗说着，将手伸进了西装外套内袋，他紧张了一下，脚下的油门也松了松，成功错过一个绿灯。但多弗又慢吞吞地将手伸出来，什么也没拿。

我会记得吃的，他松了口气般回答，谢谢你放在我冰箱里的菜。

不客气，我亲爱的弟弟，多弗笑着道。他们沉默了一会儿，车驶向他的公寓，他开的比平时要慢一些。橘黄色的街灯洒在潮湿的街面上，大概是傍晚的时候下了阵雨，已经过了城市交通的高峰期，车和行人都不太多。他恍惚间感觉自己正行经在一条陌生的道路上，无法分清他正处于他生活中的哪一个片段。

他们从来不会说好久不见什么的。他是因为并不太想见到他的兄长；而多弗偶尔流露出的态度却让他觉得，他日常的行踪大概都是被对方完全掌握着的。多弗甚至不需要来看他；或者说根本不需要他知道他来看他了。

这很怪，他不知道其他人和他们的兄弟姐妹是怎样相处的，更正常些的家庭，更普通的关系。他们兄弟二人似乎从一开始就是这样的，多少年来都没什么变化。唯一的不同是他已经长大了，不需要趔趄地跟在他的哥哥后面追赶了。他有了自己的生活，至少他是这样认为的。

但事实却是，就算多弗刚才从衣袋里掏出手枪来邀请他共用晚餐，他也没什么办法。多弗有太多的方法来达成自己想要达成的事，得到想要的结果。这一点上，他可能永远都没法像对方那样决绝。

我猜你应该看过了文件，多弗道，语气平静得像是在同他谈论天气。他点点头，想把话题接下去，但开口的时候却道，你上一次中枪是什么时候？他没仔细考虑他是真的关心还是幸灾乐祸。但据他所知，应该很少有人会在对方面前幸灾乐祸。

多弗闻言，笑了，用一种很遗憾的语气对他说，你不知道的时候。

他握着方向盘的手紧了紧，多弗又问他，既然你已经知道了我现在的处境，愿意收留我几天吗？

他仍然摇头道，你之前说时间是宝贵的，我的也一样。真的没有别人愿意陪你玩过家家了吗，他沉沉地反问，维尔戈去哪了？还有你那几个干部？

特殊情况，多弗道，我不会给你添太多麻烦的。

给我去掉“太多”两个字，他无奈道。

Ⅲ  
手机响起来的时候天还没亮，他蜷缩在沙发上，脖子很痛，胳膊几乎没知觉了，他痛恨沙发，尤其是这一张。昨晚临睡前，出于人道主义，他让伤患去他的卧室，反正他已经在局里睡惯了长椅。

多弗个子比他还要高一点，洗过澡以后穿着他的睡衣，露出一小截手腕和脚踝。他们共度的几个小时里，他猜想多弗的止痛药也该失效了，但男人只是翘起腿坐在他的沙发上，微皱着眉，用好的那只手握着电视遥控器，对着无聊的节目不停地换台。

他谎称他有想看的频道，停留在一档厨艺比赛上，多弗嘲弄地说不知道他还会下厨，他说他不会，但总能学学看。他知道多弗可能在二十岁的时候就下定了决心——这辈子都不会走进厨房。

他们八九岁的时候很穷，但多弗很聪明，日子也不总是饥肠辘辘的。那时，他和其他的傻小子们一样，只想要食物，一切可以吃进肚子里的东西，但多弗不一样，和所有人都不一样。多弗知道什么东西可以换到食物，去哪里换，怎样换。他的哥哥很清楚那些遥远的捷径能够通往何处。

他在医药箱里翻了翻，找了盒没过期的曲马多。他用马克杯给多弗倒了水，看着男人咽下适当的剂量，又将剩下的收起来，锁上抽屉。你没法知道自己许久不见的兄弟能嗑什么嗑到亲自加入下一场黑帮火拼。

他早上去上班前从卧室门缝里望了望，男人似乎睡得很沉，脱掉的长袖睡衣被扔在床边，赤裸的胸膛被埋在一小堆织物下边，有规律地微微起伏着。他们之前约法三章，不出门，不叫人来，不破坏他的公寓。他走进电梯前想了想，还是回身将门反锁上了。

他原本以为，把门反锁至少能让他稍微安心一点，但他一整天至少有十几次忍不住思考起原因来。他家的地理位置是否有什么特别之处；有没有可能是那天的女人来这里藏匿了什么，以至于多弗不得不亲自来取；他们并没有约定停留的时间，这时候多弗会不会已经离开了。

多弗没有回短信。他在晚饭时分拎着外带餐盒回了家，楼底下不需要排队的快餐店，可能是多弗会拒绝吃的那种食物。钥匙插进去的时候门仍然是反锁的状态，但男人应该也是有复制钥匙的。客厅传来电视节目里刻板的观众笑声，沙发上没有人，房间里也没有——他听见浴室里的水声。

按理说病患不该这么频繁地洗澡，但比起疼痛，想必多弗更加无法忍受肮脏。他把餐桌收拾干净，打开所有的餐盒。果不其然，男人从浴室出来的时候便面带不悦地打量着桌上的东西，但意料之外的是，对方没有拒绝。

他很生疏地泡了壶茶，他们一起吃掉了那些炸鱼和薯条，还有甜馅饼。这导致他在收拾垃圾时感到整个场景都很不真实，像是某种更严重的事故的开头。鉴于多弗过去的某些劣迹，他没法不去怀疑对方隐瞒些了什么。

又或是在表达些什么。他和他过去的关系究竟是怎样的呢？是比眼下更糟糕还是更亲密？但的确，他们之间并没有发生过什么不可原谅的遗憾。以至于每一次他的哥哥向他走来，他都会回想起他们年幼时的那些遥远片段。记忆就像是褪色的幻灯片，伴随着生硬的喀嚓声，发黄的幕布上投映出一张又一张的斑驳画面。

夜里，一些碎片刺痛了他，而有一些已经被磨去了棱角，再也伤害不了任何人。当他从中学里回来，软弱地哭诉着自己的遭遇，他的哥哥说他们是兄弟，他当然会站在他那边；他的哥哥第一次搞到枪的时候喝得很醉，在酒吧里很骄傲地对他说那不是偷来的；他们从舞池穿过去的时候他的哥哥吻了他，低声告诉他枪械店主的女人是个婊子，但她很聪明，聪明人都不会拒绝他。

他睡得很迟，醒来后只能急急忙忙地准备出门，却发现多弗已经离开了。临走前，他去厨房收拾昨天的快餐盒，看见多弗之前留下的酒被放在餐桌上，只剩下空瓶，旁边摆着两只高脚杯，一只空着，另一只里盛着半杯酒。

他放下手里的纸袋，顿了顿，将酒杯里剩下的深红色液体倒进了厨房水槽里。有一瞬间，他考虑过将它喝掉，即使现在仍是早晨。但他没有。那不是他们的方法，那不是他和他之间会发生的事。

几天后，他意识到他已经收到了多弗的回礼，一个半星期的平静，平静得令人恐惧，他的同事们甚至考虑起跳槽要去做些什么。

他收到短信，上面写着，很遗憾不能陪他玩太久，毕竟时间是宝贵的。

但爱是无价的，家人也是，我亲爱的罗西。他的哥哥这样说道。

爱当然是人世间最好的借口。人们以爱的名义做出各种各样的事，好的，坏的；人们保护，人们伤害；人们因爱而拥有整个世界，又轻而易举地为爱失去一切。

他不知道那里究竟有没有爱，但恐怕他们都不会在乎这一点。秋日里的下一场雨直到很久以后才到来，而那时，他仍然继续着偶尔会令人担忧的独居生活。他知道他们都有过很多其他的选择，另外的可能性——不是所有的迷宫都只有一条出口。

但他也知道，那不会是他们的故事。

END


End file.
